Männergespräche
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Albus hat Harry etwas zu sagen, was ihn ganz sicher nicht freuen wird. Und ich meine nicht sein Coming Out. Viel schlimmer! Albus/Scorpius Oneshot.


**Männergespräche**

"Hallo, Dad." Albus drehte sich auf dem Sofa um.

Sein Vater hatte grade die Wohnungstür aufgestoßen und stand jetzt mit einem Karton in einem Arm und zwei vollen Einkaufstüten am anderen baumelnd in der Garderobe und versuchte sich mit seinem Mantelärmel Regenwasser aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

"Albus!", machte er relativ erstaunt und trat die Tür mit dem Fuß zu, woraufhin das Prasseln des Regens verstummte.

Albus wischte sich die dunklen Zotteln aus den Augen, lehnte sich zurück und starrte einen Moment gedankenverloren an die Decke. "Weißt du, was ich hier bei euch so gerne mag?"

Harry trat sich die Schuhe ab und kam dann leicht unter dem Gewicht seiner Einkäufe schwankend ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah kurz auf den leeren Teller auf dem Beistelltisch, den noch ein paar Senfreste zierten. "Die Frikadellen deiner Mutter?"

"Nope", antwortete der junge Mann gedehnt und streckte sich. "Na ja, die auch."

"Aha." Harry verschwand kurz durch eine Tür und tauchte dann an der Durchreiche von der Küche zum Wohnzimmer wieder auf. Er stellte vorsichtig den Karton ab und kurz darauf raschelte es, als er die Tüten auspackte. "Um dich mal vorsichtig daraufhinzuweisen, du könntest mir vielleicht auch helfen."

Langsam wandte Albus ihm das Gesicht zu und lächelte ihn breit an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Lust, Popsy."

"Also bist du nur gekommen, um nutzlos auf dem Sofa rumzuhängen und kalte Frikadellen zu essen?"

"Und um das geniale Fernsehen der Muggel zu genießen. Zauberer haben komischerweise nichts vergleichbares."

Nun schien der Ältere vom Auspacken genug zu haben, denn er verließ die Küche wieder und stellte sich hinter seinen Sohn. "Unverständlich ist das zwar tatsächlich, aber ich finde es beruhigend." Harry legte Albus die Hände auf die Schultern. "Und ich hoffe, dass wir Zauberer nicht plötzlich doch auf die Idee kommen, etwas in der Art zu entwickeln. Dann würden wir dich nämlich gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen."

Albus grinste. "Ach komm, Dad, du übertreibst wieder."

Sein Vater schwieg, ließ ihn los und ging zur Garderobe zurück. Während er sich auszog, fragte er: "Und, was hast du gesehen?"

"Irgendwas hochkompliziertes. Hatte was mit dem weiblichen Orgasmus zu tun."

Harry lachte. "Oh, ja, das ist nicht einfach zu verstehen."

Der junge Mann sagte dazu nichts. Sein Vater zog sich aus und hängte seinen triefenden Mantel über die Heizung. "Das mit dem Mithelfen meinte ich aber ernst."

Albus erhob sich träge.

"Und stell den Teller in die Spühle!"

"Ja, ja", grummelte der Jüngere, hob den Teller aber auf. "Ich hasse euren Anti-Zauberei-Haushalt."

Harry ignorierte ihn und folgte Albus in die Küche. "Wie läuft es in der WG?"

Während er den Teller abwusch, antwortete der Sohn etwas biestig: "Alles klar. _Wir_ haben schließlich keine nervigen Zaubereiblocker auf die Wohnung gelegt."

"Das ärgert dich wirklich, oder?"

Albus nickte und begann den Karton auszupacken. "Es ist einfach unnötig!"

"Das denkst du, aber ihr könnt dank eurem ganzen Magie-Smog keine Muggelgeräte benutzen. Unser Fernseher –"

"Ach, lass es, Dad. Ich kenne die ganzen tollen Argumente. Bla bla."

Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn. Er wandte sich wieder den Einkäufen zu. Einen Moment lang arbeiteten die beiden schweigend.

Albus verstaute grade eine Ananas, da fragte sein Vater: "Bist du mit den Bewerbungen weitergekommen?"

Der Jüngere verdrehte die Augen, antwortete aber ernst. "Ich hab sie abgeschickt, ja. Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass sie mich beim Klitterer anfangen lassen. Ich habe gestern noch mit Luna gesprochen und sie meinte, ich sollte einfach auf den großen Kaahn und seine Nifflerarmee vertrauen."

Harry gluckste. "Das klingt gut!"

"Wo sind eigentlich Mom und Lily? Ich war schon um vier hier und da war niemand da. Ich meine, sie hat doch grade Ferien, oder?"

Jetzt verdrehte der Vater die Augen. "Die beiden machen ein _Wellness_-Wochenende. Wie das schon klingt. Frauen..."

"Ja, Frauen", stimmte sein Sohn zu und sie schwiegen beide nachdenklich.

Nachdem sie dritte Tüte geleert hatten und alles sicher verstaut war, fragte Harry mit schelmischem Blick: "Was hat das Fernsehen denn zum weiblichen Orgasmus zu sagen gehabt? Nichts sinnvolles, nehme ich an."

"Nein, natürlich nicht, das hätte auch Seltenheitswert gehabt. Es war einer dieser dummen Fernsehfilme. Vier Frauen auf der Suche nach dem ultimativen Hochgefühl."

Der junge Mann verließ die Küche wieder und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Sein Vater setzte Teewasser auf und folgte ihm dann. "Und hast du was neues gelernt?"

Albus schnaubte ungläubig. "Ich bin neunzehn, Dad. Willst du mich jetzt aufklären?"

"Nein, nein. Sorry. Also nicht sorry, aber – na, du weißt schon."

"Ja, ich weiß. Zum Beispiel weiß ich, dass exzessives Fahrradfahren niemandem einen Orgasmus beschert. Und schon gar keinen ultimativen."

"Der Film muss unglaublich schlecht gewesen sein."

"Ja, das war er. Das Wasser kocht."

Einen Moment später war Harry mit einer Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen auf einem Tablett zurück. "Willst du auch was?"

"Mmh."

Die beiden tranken einen Moment einträchtig.

"Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

Albus sah ihn fragend an. "Wie sieht was aus?"

"Na ja, du und die Frauen."

"Ach, ich und die Frauen." Er grinste leicht, antwortete aber nicht.

"Ich meine, du, also, ich habe noch nie eine kennengelernt." Harry schien sich unwohl zu fühlen. "Du gehörst doch eindeutig nicht zu den Unbeliebten. Und in deiner Männer-WG – das soll kein Aufklärungsgespräch sein, oder sowas. Ich frage nur aus Interesse."

"Dad..." Albus lachte etwas unbehaglich.

"Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, ist das auch in Ordnung. Feste Freundinnen sind gar nicht so wichtig. Im Grunde zumindest. Ich – Ach, ich rede totalen Mist."

"Stimmt", stellte der Jüngere fest. "Und zwar beides."

"Beides?"

"Feste Freundinnen sind nicht so wichtig."

Jetzt war Harry verblüfft. "Nicht?"

"Nein", er holte tief Luft. "Weil es auch feste Freunde geben kann."

Einen Augenblick lang hing der Satz in der Luft, bevor der Vater ihn zu fassen bekam. Dann schien es ihm zu dämmern. "Du bist schwul!"

Albus zuckte ratlos die Schultern. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass das Coming-Out sich anfühlen würde, als hätte man ihm eine Last abgenommen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Er fühlte sich einfach nur komisch.

"Oh, man." Sein Vater konnte es noch nicht fassen. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee. "Ein fester Freund... Hast du einen?"

"Hmm", machte Albus unbestimmt, sah ihm aber nicht in die Augen.

"Also interessiert dich der weibliche Orgasmus gar nicht", stellte Harry nach einer Weile immer noch perplex fest und starrte in Richtung des ausgeschalteten Fernsehers, als könnte der es ihm erklären.

"Dad!", rief sein Sohn empört, doch irgendwie musste er lachen. Sein zuerst nervöses Gelächter riss auch Harry aus der Starre und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.

"Du hast im Grunde Glück gehabt. Wie ein exzessiv gefahrenes Fahrrad, das es trotzdem nicht bringt, wirst du dir nie vorkommen."

Jetzt war es an Albus, überrascht zu sein. "Seit wann machst du dumme Sexwitze?"

"Seit wann bist du schwul?"

Albus hob die Augenbrauen. "Nur zur Info: Über mein Sexleben werde ich mit dir niemals reden." Harry schien einen Moment lang Einspruch erheben zu wollen, doch Albus fuhr fort: "Das heißt soviel wie: Über deines möchte ich auch nichts hören."

"Ist ja gut, ich habe es verstanden." Harry lächelte seinen Sohn an und der atmete auf. Jetzt war die Last doch weg.

In Albus Augen trat ein fieses Funkeln. "Dad, ich muss dir noch was erzählen."

Sein Vater grinste. "Du bist nicht etwa schwanger?"

"Schlechte Witze lagen dir schon immer. Nein, was anderes."

"Also?"

"Ich wollte dir nur versichern, dass du über mein Sexleben bestimmt eh nichts wissen _willst_."

"Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte Harry, mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Albus strahlte ihn an.

"Mein fester Freund heißt Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

ooOOoo

**A/N:** "Daad, I'm thinkin' 'bout comin' out. Dunno whatta do!" Ich werde unter die Slasherinnen gehen! Ich habe es im Gefühl!


End file.
